The Fun Story
by Mo'Steel
Summary: a joke


The **fun** story

I like Joe he is my best buddy. I was in Africa looking at the hippopotamuses with Joe and a couple friends. Joe mistakenly thought Steven was a hippo because he was riding on a hippo. Then we saw a camel step on Mackenzie's pet pig. Brains squirted everywhere and Kyle was eating all the brains. Mackenzie was crying in the corner and he was so sad we all had to go with him to get a new pig. Mackenzie was so excited about the pig we had to buy him a rhino to ride on. We all went to camp by the big tree that was in the middle of the desert. The rhino's horn stabbed Eddie and the desert turned red, it was crazy. Mackenzie cried because Eddie died, what a crybaby. Everyone was tired so we all went to bed.

In the morning we saw that the desert was brown again and Eddie wasn't there anymore. Anyways we found out that Kyle was an alien he just was in disguise. That is why he eats pig brains. He told us that he takes off his disguise at night. Everybody was so thirsty so we went to find our water bottles. We all finally found our water bottles and all started drinking them.

Mackenzie was hiding a cow in his shirt the entire time and everyone was so surprised that they didn't even know until now. The cow had the best jokes ever. We laughed at the cow's jokes all day long until a terrorist shot Steven. Those crazy terrorists. The question was why was Steven the target? Probably because terrorists hate nerds or maybe just for fun who knows. The weird thing is Mackenzie didn't start crying but nobody liked Steven I guess. Joe, Mackenzie and I decide to go back home.

Ten years later Mackenzie joined the mafia because he got taught too much about drug dealing and crime. One year after that Mackenzie died of an overdose. Joe and I got cool and had a good life. Joe later died because Mackenzie's rhino trampled all over him. I found more friends and lived a good life with them. We all liked to play sports and eat food, but most importantly, be cool. That is what friends should do together. We decided to go to the desert to see if it was any different. We went to the desert and saw that Eddie was there. We went up to him and visited with him. He told us that the accident was just a hologram. We invited Eddie to come back home with so he did. Then when we got home we saw Mackenzie and he told us about the hologram. So now I am wondering if Steven's death was a hologram.

We went to the scene of Steven's death, but he was still dead. The terrorists were real. I asked Mackenzie and Eddie why they fake died, but whenever I asked them they just shrugged. I decided to put Mackenzie and Eddie in a torture chamber. I beat on them till they told me I was too cool for them. I always knew that but they were good company. I couldn't believe it I always got rejected because I was too cool. Except Joe he never rejected me, he must have been cool just like me.

So now I have fifteen friends, which is cool. I invited them to come to my house for a movie and food. I invited, Mackenzie, Kyle, Eddie, Melanie, Fred, Dean, John, Billy, Bob, Edward, Katelynn, Ashley, Tara, Lisa, and Candice. We watched Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story. We ate lots of popcorn and chips and pop. Steven and Bill Gates walked in and joined us for the movie and it was enjoyable. Bill Gates gave us all of his money. We were so rich! I bought myself a Lamborghini Gallardo. Steven bought a dodge viper. Mackenzie bought a McLaren F1 and a pig. Eddie bought a fighter jet and killed all the terrorists. Kyle bought a lifetimes supply of pig brains to eat. After we bought our cars we heard an announcement that Canada and the U.S.A were going to command and conquer the world. We raced our cars to the border of the U.S.A. and Mexico. Obviously I won the race. Eddie wanted to be in the war so he flew to Mexico and He dropped the first bombs, which killed 3971 people. Eddie was our main pilot.

We conquered the world and Canada got the northern equator the U.S.A got the southern equator. The U.S.A was satisfied but Canada wanted more land so Canada went in to attack the U.S.A and of course Eddie killed mostly everyone in his fighter jet. But after half a year they were all dead. Canada had conquered the world and everyone had everything they wanted. Except Steven he didn't have any friends, except Kyle, he got so nerdy like Einstein that no one liked him. We went to see the world's population, the population thirty million people. The world was so much more spread out and starving people got to eat whatever and whenever. We could go anywhere anytime we wanted. It was he best life ever except all the dead people everywhere. There were over six billion dead people! Steven wanted to get stupider so that he would have friends. In the process of getting stupider by batting himself in the head repeatedly he got mentally retarded. Steven just wanted friends but now he is to stupid. Two random people came and started eating everything, but then it was just Steven and Mackenzie fake eating everything. We laughed at Katelynn's face for 123875697 seconds straight, we counted. Then we drank coke it was yummy. Then we thought we were rich so we bought a pig ranch, but Kyle wasn't aloud to come near. He would kill and eat all the brains. Lamborghini gallardo's are awesome.

THE END


End file.
